


Push and Pull

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being caught, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Eating out, Logan is just there to cuddle :3, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sex Repulsed Logan, Spanking, Trans Male Author, Trans Patton, Trans Virgil, Vaginal Sex, afab language, cuddling and aftercare, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Maybe he should’ve knocked when he heard the slightly muffled noise outside of Roman’s door. It wasn’t like Roman to not go to the other sides when he was feeling down or sick. It struck Patton as slightly old when the noise sounded slightly painful. It sounded like when Roman got attacked and stabbed in his kingdom trying to defend the other three. So in Patton’s defense, he went into full protective dad mode when he heard it, and maybe barged into the room when he should have knocked.





	Push and Pull

Maybe he should’ve knocked when he heard the slightly muffled noise outside of Roman’s door. It wasn’t like Roman to not go to the other sides when he was feeling down or sick. It struck Patton as slightly old when the noise sounded slightly painful. It sounded like when Roman got attacked and stabbed in his kingdom trying to defend the other three. So in Patton’s defense, he went into full protective dad mode when he heard it, and maybe barged into the room when he should have knocked.

The sight that greeted him made him flush darker than Roman’s sash. Roman roughly fucking Virgil in the ass, Virgil’s pussy glistening from how wet he already is and dripping more fluid the harder Roman goes, Roman’s face buried in Virgil’s ear and Patton catching the very tail end of a absolutely filthy image to help rile Virgil up, and Virgil’s eyes closed in bliss and one hand fisted in Roman’s hair and the other on Roman’s ass for leverage. Roman continued to speak filthy ideas into Virgil’s ear as one of his hands, that had been resting on Virgil’s hip, trails up to cup his breast and rub his nipple.

Patton almost felt bad for watching them, but he was mesmerized, he felt himself being turned on and become slightly wet from hearing the noises they both made. Virgil finally opened his eyes in bliss as Patton tried to be quiet in sneaking away. Virgil let out a loud surprised squeak, which caused Roman to still and look surprisingly at Patton. Patton had never been more embarrassed, he quickly averted his eyes away and onto the floor.

“Ah, I-I’m so-sorry. I c-c-can leave, bye.” Patton turned so quickly, nearly missing Virgil speaking to him.

“PAT! It’s ok!!” Patton stopped in the doorway, not trusting himself to look back. “Patton, darling,” Roman’s heavenly bedroom voice rang out. He adored Roman’s bedroom voice, but seeing him with Virgil felt wrong. Sure Roman was fucking both Patton and Virgil, but never at the same time. Both Roman and Patton respecting Virgil’s wishes, but right now Patton felt like he was intruding.

“Kitten, I think Virgil wants to ask you something.” Patton turned around to find Roman still buried to the hilt in Virgil’s ass, but Virgil’s more nervous face. Roman rubbed Virgil’s hips and stomach and leaned to loudly whisper in his ear, “Why don’t you tell him, puppy?”

Virgil looked up from Roman’s hand, with his adorably visibly flushed face. “Pat, I was wondering... if you’d like to join us.” Weather intentional or not, Virgil put on the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Patton chucked internally, ‘puppy’ really does suit him. Patton smiles very warmly at Virgil. “Sure! On one condition.”

Roman smiled devilishly at Patton, giving his kitten a nod of approval to be able to control Virgil too. “I need you to eat me out for making all those noises and unintentionally turning me on. Plus that mouth looks pretty empty, like it’s begging to be filled.” Virgil whined, but nodded. Patton leaned in kissing Virgil sweetly, Virgil deepening the kiss.

They broke away panting, Virgil still whining lowly as he looked at Patton with blown pupils. Patton unbuckled his belt and began taking his clothes off, Roman began kissing down Virgil’s neck slightly marking the smooth skin. Patton laid down on the unoccupied end of the bed, fingers trailing down to play with himself until Virgil and Roman caught on.

Roman chuckled when he noticed Patton, he smacked Virgil’s ass and his eyes flew open with a moan. “Vee!” Patton called cheerfully. Virgil looked wrecked as he looked at Patton and licked his lips. Patton cocked a shit eating grin, “It’s not gonna suck itself Virge.” Roman slipped out as Virgil crawled toward Patton.

Virgil hooks his arms behind Patton’s thighs, licking a stripe up Patton’s enlarged clit. Patton moves his hand to play through Virgil’s hair. Roman moves Virgil’s legs into a comfortable position so he can slide back into him. He rubs his hands down Virgil’s back to make him move his hips back up. Roman applies more lube to his dick before he slips back into him. His cock resting in the warm slick heat.

Virgil sucks Patton’s clit into his mouth. Kitten licking, sucking, and bobbing his head a little to make it feel like he was giving Patton a blowjob. Patton relaxed into the mattress, fingers running and tugging Virgil’s hair, cunt spasming as Virgil works. 

He lets his eyes slip close as he rocks his hips to meet the warm invitation of Virgil’s mouth. He feels Virgil let go of one of his trembling thighs to pull himself into a better position to slip his fingers into Patton’s weeping hole. Patton lets his first moan slip through as Virgil swallows his clit back into his mouth and stays still and continues to finger him.

Patton cums a few times by Virgil’s mouth and fingers alone. Feeling wet and slick and blissed our as he looks down at Virgil. His eyes closed and a tiny smile as he continues to work his mouth on Patton’s clit. Patton cums again as he runs his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “Good boy, V,” he whispers voice slightly horse from moaning, “I really want to fuck you.”

Virgil looks up at him, an obscenely loud pop as he releases Patton’s clit, he turns his doe eyes to look directly at Patton. “Please,” he says in the weakest and most submissive voice he’s ever heard.

Roman snaps his fingers and beside Patton appears his strap on and pack and play packer. He’s very fond of it. It helps his dysphoria, and even made Roman cum a few times when he first used it in the bedroom. 

He stands to put it on. Deciding to not clean himself up yet, based on when he got soaked fucking Roman with it. He turns around with a smile to face Roman and Virgil. Roman already having Virgil suspended off the bed, spreading his thighs apart, body resting on Roman’s body for support, Roman’s cock still in Virgil’s ass waiting for Patton to take initiative.

As Patton came closer to them, Virgil let go of Roman’s arms and threw his hands over Patton’s neck. Patton kissed him sweetly as he lined the cock into Virgil’s entrance. He moaned into Patton’s mouth.

Roman’s head came down to rest into the crook of Virgil’s neck. He looked overwhelmed. “Shit,” he growled. Patton released Virgil’s mouth a little surprised. “Ah, fuck.” Virgil tossed his head to lay on Roman. He also looked overwhelmed, but more so than Roman. He looked down at Virgil’s entrance. It had a vice grip on his cock.

Patton took an experimental push and pull into Virgil’s entrance. Virgil’s thighs shook almost violently in Roman’s grip. Twin moans came from both boys. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Roman’s deep lust filled voice came from Virgil’s neck. “It’s ok Roman,” Virgil’s sweet breathy voice came out, “cum in me baby.” Patton pulled back out and pushed in, Roman gasping and cumming directly into Virgil. 

Patton snapped his fingers and materialized a butt plug with a nice looking red gem and passed it to Roman. Roman took it a little dazed. After a few minutes, Roman passed Virgil over into the same position to Patton, who held him up as Roman removed his softening cock and pushed the butt plug into him. Virgil greedy ass keeping every drop of Roman’s cum into him as the muscles wrapped around the slim base.

Roman moves off the bed, legs wobbly as he makes it into the bathroom. Virgil whined and kisses Patton’s neck. Patton laid him down gently, head on soft pillows. Patton hiked his legs up to his chest, a small smile as Virgil looked up him doe eyed. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he whispered. Virgil did and smiled. Patton leaned down to kiss him, Virgil hands immediately cupping his face. He let Virgil’s hands wonder and smooth over his face. He let Virgil calm down a bit, letting him play with his sensitive ears and ghost over the ticklish nape of his neck. Patton began thrusting slowly when Virgil hands began to trail lower.

He was wet again by the time Virgil was gasping and moaning into his mouth again. He was sure that both of their lips had to be puffy and sore, but Patton relished in the feeling. Virgil never let him kiss him on the lips before, and he was addicted. He finally released Virgil’s lips when a violent tremble left him and he went stiff under Patton. Wetness splashing all over Patton’s thighs, wetness coming from the head of the packer, unable to tell his own fluid from Virgil’s. “Good boy V.” Virgil looked almost asleep as he tiredly smiled at Patton.

Roman came and bridal swooped Virgil off the bed. Patton snapped the mess away as well as snapped new linen onto the bed. He tossed off the toy and strap on, deciding to clean all of it later.

Virgil was in the bath by the time Patton walked in there. Roman sitting next to the tub to monitor and help him if need be. Patton thanked Roman. He cupped Virgil’s cheek and ran a thumb under his eyelashes. Virgil looked sleepily up at him. “Hey, can I hop in with you?” Virgil smiled and nodded. Patton got behind Virgil and pulled him into his chest, hands rubbing over his skin to calm him.

“You know he wanted to do that with you for months?” Roman questioned as he sat on the closed toilet lid as he watched Virgil and Patton.

“I didn’t.” Patton sighed. “I thought he wasn’t sexually attracted to me to be honest.”

Virgil shifted under the water. Face curling into Patton’s chest. “Mmm, love you Pat,” Virgil mumbled into his skin. Roman and Patton both smiled.

“Virge, buddy, lets get you to bed. I doubt you would want to drown.” Roman helped him to his feet and dry off. He snapped fluffy pajamas onto Virgil. Virgil curled into Roman as he stated to lead them back to his room.

“Oh! Patton, you’re welcomed to join! Logan will be there. He likes to cuddle with Virgil after sex.”

“Sure. But Roman, why after sex?” “Oh, Logan’s asexual. Sex repulsed, I believe.” Roman led Virgil back to his room. 

Patton got out of the bath a few minutes later. Having toweled off and snapped fluffy pajamas on. He walked in to see all his boyfriends cuddling. Roman motioned for him to joined. He let Patton climb in between him and Virgil.

Patton reached over Virgil to rub Logan’s cheek. Logan cracked one eye open to peek at Patton, smile, and then go back to sleep. Roman wrapped his arm around them and kissed Patton’s neck. “Glad you joined us. And thank you Padre.” Patton smiled and they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, comment you cowards.


End file.
